


Promises To Keep

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, RST, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon keeps a promise to Jennifer, albeit in a slightly unexpected manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

Jennifer Keller looked at Ronon with a cross between disbelief and amusement. “Really?”

He savoured the expression on her face, the pale curves of her long, slender body, the view through the sheer tunic she wore. He could do that; she had just as good a view of him through the equally sheer loincloth.

If these were the perils of off-world travel among people with very different weather and very different ways, then Ronon wanted a bit more ‘peril’ like this in future.

“I won’t lay a hand on you,” he said. “Promise.”

Her mouth twitched into an expression that might have been rueful. “All right, then...”

But she gasped when he backed her up against the door of the hut, using his size to herd her back. She was surprised, perhaps even a little amused, but not afraid. “Ronon!”

He bent and kissed her, a swift swoop of lips to lips, capture and yielding at once. Cool hands slid over his shoulders, pale fingers with a firm grip to them - a doctor’s hands - and her hands tugged lightly on his dreadlocks to pull him back. “You promised,” Jen reminded him, desire and good humour in her gaze.

“I promised no hands,” Ronon said, planting his hands either side of her against the back of the door, and kissing his way down her throat, lingering over the pulse that thrummed just behind her ear and grinning. “I said nothing about my mouth.”


End file.
